


Febuwhump 14: Broken Heart

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [14]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Other, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “We shouldn't be dating, Peter.”
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Febuwhump 14: Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Can y'all guess who it is?  
> Comment any guesses

“We don't belong together."

“What do you mean?”

“We shouldn't be dating, Peter.”

“Why now? What did I do?"

“It’s not you, it’s me.”

“You say that but how can I believe that?”

“Peter I-" 

“You just found out that I'm Spider-Man and now you wanna leave me?"

“It’s not like that!" 

“Then what is it like? Tell me.”

“You don’t understand, you won’t get what I need."

“Y’know, I thought you loved me, I was wrong. You want someone who can give you everything. All I have is love so except it or don’t.”

  
“Goodbye. Oh and Happy Valentines day!”


End file.
